Hey Jealousy
by Lucifugee
Summary: Eren finds out the Jean has a huge crush on Mikasa early on and decides to mess with him. Currently a One-Shot may add chapters later.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: This is based on an SNK kink meme prompt on dreamwidth, I couldn't find the prompt again so I posted it here.**

Eren looked back, that horse faced bastard was still staring at him. What the fuck was his problem, he had backed off, it was completely that assholes fault. And now he was still glaring at him. He growled to himself.

"Calm down Eren," Mikasa said putting a hand on his arm "you have no self restraint, you need to stop antagonizing people."

"_Me?_" he gawked "I backed off, it was that horse face that wouldn't let go of my goddamn shirt."

"You started the confrontation, I know how feel about the Survey Corp and the titans, but you need to understand that not everyone wants what you want." he said tightening her grip on his arm.

He snorted "I get it, I get it, stop nagging me."

Mikasa sighed

"But still, I don't get it, what the hell is his problem. Why the hell has he got it out for me, and 'I'm so Jealous' what the hell does that even mean" he glared back over his shoulder, and if anything Jean looked even angrier. Eren muttered under his breath, Mikasa still hadn't let go of his wrist.

Suddenly light flickered alive in Eren's brain, the small part that was dedicated to normal tasks and not titans. His eyes went wide as he glanced down and where Mikasa's hand was on his wrist and back to Jean.

_No Way. That impossible._

Eren suddenly remembered all those moments when jean pissed him off or fought him, and Mikasa held his hand before Jean grabbed him angrily. It was all so clear.

"How the hell did I miss that?" he muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Mikasa asked.

He looked at her again, gears in his head turning. So many possibilities, That asshole has it coming.

He smiled at her then

"Nothing Mikasa, nothing at all."

* * *

The next morning the squad was sparring, usually he would find Annie and convince her to spar with him, and if she wasn't in the mood provoke her into attacking him to learn. Today was different though, he noticed Jean out of the corner of his eye, staring at Mikasa trying to gather up the courage to ask her to be his partner.

Sina he's got it bad, _Someone like Mikasa would never want a moron like Jean._

So, a playful mood he hasn't been in years he began operation Fuck-With-Jean. He walked over to Mikasa.

"Oi, Mikasa lets spar." she turned to look at him. He never wanted to spar with her, she never took him seriously and was hesitant to hurt him and it annoyed the shit out of him.

She looked a bit surprised, but also a bit happy for some reason. She gave him a small smile and nodded

"Okay."

Eren snuck a glance over at Jean, and saw to his great delight an irritated and angry Jean. He grinned to himself and led Mikasa onto an open patch of land.

He heard Shadis shouting a bit later "Leonhardt! Do you think this is a fucking picnic, stop fucking lazing about and go spar with Kirschstein, he looks like he needs a partner."

He and Mikasa got into position.

"Why did you want to spar with me today Eren?"

"Just wanted to compare my skills with someone else, I've learned a lot from Annie"

She scowled at the mention of Annie

"Seriously what's up with you and Annie, why do you hate her so much"

"I don't, just don't think you should be training with her. You should be training with me".

Eren snorted, _I don't hate her my ass_ Mikasa never was as subtle as she thought she was. And train with her?, everyone knew Annie was the best in hand to hand.

Unless... Mikasa was jealous of Annie's fighting abilities. No way. It would make sense though, Mikasa was better at everything, how would it feel when there was someone who surpassed her at something.

"Annie's better than you though."

Her eyes narrowed and she gripped her hands tighter.

"She is not." Mikasa snapped.

Eren grinned at her, "You're jealous aren't you."

Mikasa started, flushing red, her eyes widening slightly. "W-What? No! I'm not-I'm not jealous!" she squeaked.

Eren grinned wider, he was right Mikasa was rarely flustered, so he must have struck home.

"She's better than you at something, and it's driving you crazy"

"W-What?" she looked confused at first, and then relieved. Eren frowned, _Was I wrong, then why did she get all flustered?_. Mikasa already composed herself.

"Don't be ridiculous Eren" She said coolly.

"Alright you fucking punks, sparring is in session, If I catch any of you shitstains fucking about you'll be cleaning the latrines until you graduate. "

I charged in as soon as Shadis stopped talking, Mikasa eyes widened a bit but her freakish instincts kicked in and she moved just in time avoiding my fist by a hairs breath. Eren never let up giving it his all, he got he wanted her to fight back with all her strength.

After a few moments of dodging she finally retaliated, and sweet Sina was it a sight. He'd never sparred with her before, but her skills were amazing, he knew instantly that she was on another level than him, maybe she was better than Annie.

Usually this would frustrate Eren, an ever present reminder that she was better than him, but not today. Everything was going perfectly, he even shot a grin at Mikasa, who was so surprised by this unexpected behaviour that she was a second too late to block the the punch aimed at her stomach. She doubled over, and in a moment he had Mikasa grappled to the ground, although he didn't put much effort into it.

"Yield." he told her. She glared at him and snorted, and somehow in the next breath their positions were reversed, and she had him in a guillotine choke, legs wrapped tightly around his waist and her arm wrapped around Eren's neck

Goddamn was she good.

"Yield." she said, with a hint of smugness.

This was perfect, out of the corner of his eye Eren saw Jean looking our way distractedly, paying little attention to Annie. Eren smiled to himself

"Never." Eren replied and wiggled around a bit, she responded by tightening her grip, her slim form pressing harder onto Eren.

He glanced at Jean and caught his eye, he was standing across from Annie in a defensive position when he turned towards ren. Their eyes locked and Eren gave him a small but noticeable smirk and wriggled around a bit more.

_Huh. I didn't actually think a person's face could actually turn purple. _

Jean let his guard down, and snarled at Eren. Annie was already moving and her closed fist slammed into Jeans face with all the subtlety of a cannon striking a building. Eren would've laughed if Mikasa wasn't clasping his lungs so tight.

"I yield" he choked out.

* * *

It was dinner time, after 3DMG practice, and Eren was holding a stolen roll of bandages while he stood behind the Mess Hall. He had been tasked with putting all the gear again after that scuffle with Jean, alone, so no one would dispute his 'injury'.

He carefully rolled the bandage around his right hand and thumb. He shoved the rest of the roll into his pocket and made his way back around the mess hall. Armin and Mikasa were near the door with a seat saved for him. He plopped down next to Mikasa, she looked up and placed a plate in front of him. He could already see Jean glaring at him from another table sporting a black eye courtesy of Annie, he hid a smile. Perfect.

"Bread and stew again" Eren grumbled settling in.

He made sure Mikasa could see his bandaged hand, when he lifted up his bread and made show of wincing and dropping his bread

"Eren!" Armin said "what's wrong"

Mikasa looked over with worry and grabbed his hand gently. Damn he could literally feel Jeans eyes on him.

"It's nothing, I dislocated my thumb moving the gear. I got it set at the infirmary but its still swollen and hurts when I move it". He gently pried his hand away from Mikasa. Armin just winced in sympathy.

Mikasa grabbed his bread before he could reach it. _Oh Mikasa, you are too predictable._

"Here" she said holding it out for him to eat. Armin sighed and waited for the eventual outburst. The others in earshot had groaned, sensing a Jaeger tantrum incoming.

He forced a scowl on his face "Dammit Mikasa, I'm not your fucking kid! I can feed myself." he grabbed the bread making sure to do it with his right hand.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed, holding his wrist and pretending to be in pain. Mikasa caught the dropped bread out of the air, tore a small piece off dunked it in the stew and held it out again.

"Don't be stubborn Eren" she said again. He shot a glare at her, although inside he was grinning with joy. _Take that you horse faced asshole._

He grumbled a bit but accepted the piece of bread. Mikasa actually looked surprised, her eyes widening, she looked at her empty hand in confusion. Then she nodded to herself and and continued feeding Eren, afraid he would start yelling again.

Armin gaped at him from across the table, his piece of bread laying forgotten. The others on the table looked up in confusion when there was no yelling.

"Holy shit " he heard Connie mutter silently.

He could still see Jean, a shadow hung over his eyes, and he failed to respond when Marco poked him.

In a few more minutes Mikasa was done. Everyone had gone back to their meal in relief after Eren calmed down. Mikasa was smiling slightly in triumph.

Eren saw a bit of stew covering Mikasa's finger. He felt a bit bold than and on impulse grabbed her wrist gently and licked it off her.

Mikasa actually let out a squeak. A Squeak!. It was kind of cute. Her face was completely red and her eyes as wide as could be.

Armin choked on his water. A few guys who noticed gave him a thumbs up. He heard a snap and saw that Jean had broken the spoon he was gripping.

"Jean, your hand is bleeding!" Marco was trying in vain to pry his fingers open.

He turned his eyes back to Mikasa. "Delicious." he said slowly licking his lips slowly, a soft predatory smile on his face.

As Eren lays on his bunk he wonders if he'd gotten carried away. He couldn't help it though, fucking with Jean was just too damn fun.

And Mikasa... well it was kind of fun seeing her all flustered. But what had possessed him to lick her fingers, he apologized later but Mikasa didn't seem angry at all or creeped out. In fact she seemed to cling a bit closer for the rest of the night.

Eren smiled into his pillow, Jean had not liked that one bit. Mikasa had actually blushed, she looked so cute, it was fun riling her up.

Eren had the best sleep in three years.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikasa was confused, but happy. A few days ago, Eren changed, he started treating her differently. He treated her like he did before the wall fell, when she was scarred and lonely, he was so sweet, and so nice to her. He comforted her when she had nightmares, he held her hand when they went out.

These days he was angry, resentful, and kept pushing her away. It hurt, everytime he yelled at her, everytime he told her he didn't need her, and the scarf around her neck was getting colder and colder. He was slipping away and she didn't know what to do.

Now though, he ... seems different. Oh he's still the reckless boy she'd always known and he still gets into fights, he was still stubborn, and so angry, but that anger wasn't directed at her any more. He was still annoyed sometimes but he doesn't push her away anymore.

Mikasa doesn't know what brought about the change, but honestly she couldn't care less. She was happy for the first time in a long while.

"Oi, Mikasa"

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"The hell are you doing, let's go before sasha inhales all the fish." he grabs her hand, surprising her a little.

"Yes, lets go" she said hiding her smile under his scarf. He looked at her strangely for second, then shrugged and started dragging her toward the mess hall.

* * *

Dinner was over, and Eren was passing by the girls dorm after using the outhouse. He was deep in thought, hands stuffed into his pockets and slightly hunched to ward of the slight chill. It's been several days since he started screwing with Jean.

Mikasa has... changed a little. She seems different, somehow, Mikasa was reserved most of the time showing little emotion on the surface. Of course he and Armin knew that she wasn't emotionless, who she really is.

But these past few days she's been... Eren really doesn't know how to describe it. She's just... reacted more! Thats it. Her cold exterior has softened a bit, she smiled more in the past few day than she did in the past three years. Of course their lives as refugee's was nothing to smile about, it was anything but pleasant and now they didn't have to constantly worry whether they would have enough to eat the next meal.

He'd forgotten in his pain and rage, how beautiful, how fragile that strong girl was. How she was those days in Shinganshina. _She should smile more, it's not fair what this god forsaken world took from her, from us. She shouldn't have to suffer more. _He would make sure she smiled more.

He glanced over to the side _Speak of the devil, or should I say angel._ Eren blinked _ God where the hell did that come from, that was lamest, cheesiest line I ever heard._ He scowled. _ Stupid armin and his stupid love stories_.

Mikasa was sitting on the porch of the cabin, clad in pajamas. She held her knees to her chest staring into the cloudy sky. It seemed like she didn't notice him. Smirking he moved slowly towards her, stepping carefully as to avoid making noise like Annie had taught him.

Once he was right beside her he reached down and pulled on her hair.

She jumped a foot in the air. _Wow she must have dozing off or somthing._

"E-Eren" she said lowering her hands poised to strike, slightly flustered.

He smiled and flicked her head.

"You're reflexes are getting rusty, all those bread rolls finally reached your thighs?" he made to poke her thighs but she swatted his arm away blushing furiously.

"And I see your rolls keep going to your non existant abs" she shot back.

"I'm only thirteen!" he squawked. "They'll grow in soon!"

He was smiling inside though, It's been a long time since she made fun of him.

"So" he said sitting down next to her, making sure to sit a little too close. He saw her blushing in the moonlight. _She was so cute!._ She didn't make to move away though.

"What are you doing sitting out here in the cold.?"

"Nothing, just... thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself."

She gave him the look.

"... Sorry, couldn't help myself" He wasn't sorry at all though.

Mikasa just huffed and turned to face the sky again. Eren smiled, a little sad. Mikasa was never very expressive but he remembered those rare times in Shiganshina when she huffed, pouted, blushed and and even yelled at him (though that was only one time). He wanted that Mikasa back, and he would do everything he could to get a rise out of her. Also it was just too damn fun.

He frowned remembering something else from all those years ago. She used to have terrible nightmares, she'd come to his bed at night sobbing quietly. She didn't look like she was crying though.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist. She turned to him a question in her eyes.

"Did- did you have a nightmare."

She shook her head

"N-no, I haven't had any the last few days."

He frowned. "Last few days?"

He leaned in forward a little bit of his anger returning. "What do you mean the last few days."

She realized her mistake and turned around.

"I-it's nothing Eren, just a few bad dreams you don't have to worry about."

"Don't worry ?! Of course I worry. Why didn't tell me, or Armin" his voice was rising and his grip was tightening.

"Eren! please stop shouting. I - I didn't want to bother you."

He felt her trembling, he calmed himself down and loosened his grip. "Bother me, Mikasa I wouldn't get angry, you - you should've told me." he rubbed her hand slowly

"I'm sorry " she said looking down.

"But it's okay I haven't had any nightmares recently" she looked back at him, a tremulous smile on her lips.

"I don't know what happened Eren but you changed, a little. You're... calmer now, and- and..." She seemed to struggle for the right words.

"I'm happy, that you're arent as angry anymore, that you don't keep pushing me away." She ducked her head slightly.

Eren heart clenched at her words. _Happy_ he made her happy, all those smiles, those soft touches, warmer words. It meant so much to her, he realized, she was happy these last few days because of him.

His heart sunk, _ Shit! shit shit shit. And all this time, I've been using her, manipulating her to get back at Jean. What the fuck is wrong with me!. _He dropped her hands as if she burned him. He shot to his feet, startling Mikasa. He was disgusted with himself, he couldn't even look at her in the face.

"You should get to sleep" Eren bit out and turned on his heel and stalked away.

"Eren?" he heard her call.

"Eren!"

* * *

_No, no no no no. This isn't supposed to be happening._ Mikasa watched his back disappear into the darkness. What did she say, what did she do? That look of disgust on his face was unmistakable. Mikasa stood there trembling.

"Eren..." It was cold, so cold tonight, and her scarf just wasn't warm enough. She ran back into the dorm room and curled up her bed, face pressed to her bed, body rocking softly with sobs, her pillow growing wet with her tears. Sleep came slowly to her that night, and with it came back those cold and lonely nightmares.

**_To be continued._**

**_A/N: I'm sorry, it just came to me and i had to write it. But I do like happy endings._**


End file.
